1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste water disposal system comprising waste water connections which are connected to a number of collecting spaces via supply pipes, a discharge pipe connected to said collecting spaces, a pressure pipe comprising a compressed air source, which is connected to said collecting spaces, and a control system for selectively emptying said collecting spaces into the discharge pipe by introducing compressed air into the collecting spaces via said pressure pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a waste water disposal system configured as a sewage system is for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,016. With this known sewage system an air compressor is connected to one of the collecting spaces via the pressure pipe. The collecting space is furthermore connected to a next collecting space via the discharge pipe, and in this manner the collecting spaces are connected in series, with the discharge pipe running from the last collecting space in the series connection to a discharge point. When one of the collecting spaces is filled to a predetermined level, the compressor or other compressed air source are turned on and all collecting spaces are emptied.
The object of the invention is to further improve this known waste water disposal system.